


When Clive Met Phyllis

by LucyCrewe11 (Raphaela_Crowley)



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, One Shot, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28304352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raphaela_Crowley/pseuds/LucyCrewe11
Summary: the Nerdy boy from the subway station mistakes Peter for "Phyllis's boyfriend". What will happen now?
Kudos: 23





	When Clive Met Phyllis

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first EVER fanfic, written when I was only seventeen, LOL! Gosh this takes me back.

"What's your name?" the boy asked.

Susan frowned at him. Couldn't this guy take a hint? What part of "I prefer to be left alone" Wasn't getting through to him? She glanced at the clock near the newsstand. Darn, it was still early.

He still had that cheerful smile on his face, totally oblivious to her scowl. He was waiting for an answer.

tick-tick. Could that clock move any slower? She didn't want this guy to know her name. He had "Stalker" written all over him. For goodness sake, would he at least stop smiling in that demented way?

"Phyllis." Susan lied.

"Susan!" Lucy raced up to her panting for breath. "You'd better come quickly! Peter's in a fight."

"Not again!" Susan moaned. This 'I am the high-king even when I'm not in Narnia so everyone has to do what I say or I will duel with them' attitude Peter had been putting on was getting old fast. On the bright side, she had an excuse to get away from stalker boy.

"Goodbye Phyllis!" He called after her. He realized his glasses where starting to slide off his face so he reached out and pushed them back up. Okay, that could've gone...better. But it was a start.

"Hey." A guy he knew from school came up to him. "Did you talk to her?"

"Yeah." he admitted. "I did."

"Way to go, Clive!" his friend said supportively. "I knew you could do it. So does she like you?"

"I dunno." Clive shrugged his shoulders.

"What'd she say?" his friend asked.

"That's right, we'll I prefer to be left alone, Phyllis." Clive told him.

"That's it?" His friend looked disappointed.

"No good?"

"You didn't get three full sentences out of the girl!"

Clive sighed. "But at least I know her name."

His friend chuckled. "When we're 80 and you finally get a date, maybe we double...if Janet isn't dead by then." He gave Clive a pat on the back. "See ya later."

Later, Clive walked sadly through the subway station. He kept thinking about what his friend had said. He'd thought he'd done pretty well. He'd had a conversation with the girl he liked and hadn't stuttered, burped, told a gross fact about the contents of a frog's guts. or choked on his own spit. That seemed like a success. But apparently it wasn't.

Suddenly he saw Phyllis standing with the girl who'd come running up to her, and two boys he'd never seen before. Although they apparently went to the same school as him judging by their uniforms. All four of them looked very bewildered. The little girl's eyes looked red like she'd been crying.

"Aren't you coming Phyllis?" Clive asked as he passed her and stepped onto the subway. All four of them grabbed their suitcases and play boxes and hopped on.

Suddenly the younger of the two boys gave a cry of dismay. "I've left my new torch in Narnia."

The other's laughed. Phyllis laughed. He wondered what was so funny about it. Narnia, as far as he knew was the old name of a country in Italy. What on earth was so funny about leaving a torch in Italy? oh well, if Phyllis thought it was funny, so did he. He burst out laughing too.

"And you are?" The younger boy asked him.

Feeling stupid, Clive shook his head and pretended to be deeply interested in his own feet.

Susan wished she was back in Narnia. Everything seemed so dull here. She felt like she wanted to burst into a million Pieces. She was envious of Lucy who'd had the comfort of a good cry but reminded herself that it wasn't worth getting teary over. So what if she never got to go back? She could live with that. She could live in England. It was okay. It was. She wasn't going to cry, she wasn't. How could Aslan do this to her? Not left her go back. She'd felt so calm about leaving and never coming back when she was in the air of Narnia, now she wanted to throw a fit as the unfairness of it all hit her like a bucket of cold water. She swallowed a sob. She wasn't going to cry.

Peter noticed. Poor Su, she was taking it rather hard. He knew that look. it was the same look she'd had on her face when she'd announced once before that she was going to try to live "Only in England." He'd come to except it. They weren't really needed anymore. He could live with that. But Susan seemed to feel cast aside. He Reached out and slipped his hand in hers.

Noticing that someone was touching her hand, Susan looked around. It had better not be Stalker boy or she was going to report him to the cops. Oh good, it was only Peter. She looked up at him.

"I understand." He mouthed.

And he did, Edmund and Lucy were to go back one day so they couldn't understand the pain of being unneeded in the place they'd once ruled. But Peter did. He'd taken it hard once before when it seemed like they'd never get back. Now she knew they weren't going back it was time for her to take it hard. And he understood that. She squeezed his hand and smiled.

Clive gulped. Suddenly it all made sense. The reason Phyllis didn't want to talk to him was that she had a boyfriend! Boy did he feel stupid. Well he wouldn't bother her anymore. No Sir.

"Hey, I have something for you." Peter told Susan.

Susan blinked back the tears she hadn't yet managed to swallow.

"What is it?"

Peter pulled a gold chess knight out of his pocket and handed it to her. "So you don't forget what a dais is." He joked.

Clive didn't see what a gold horse head had to do with a dais but that wasn't the point. The guy was giving her gold! They must have been really close if he was giving her gold.

"No promises." Susan laughed as she clutched the chess knight tightly in her hand. "Thank you."

"It was Edmund's idea actually." Peter confessed. "But he said it might be better if I was the one that gave it to you."

"Thanks, Ed." Susan felt a bit of guilt. She'd assumed Edmund didn't understand because he was allowed to go back to Narnia. But he understood after all. He'd given it to Peter to give to her. And it meant more coming from him. Edmund could always pick up something from Narnia next time he went but Peter would never have a chance to grab another keep-sake.

Two weeks later, Peter and Edmund stood on the school's lawn looking at a girl crossing over from her school to theirs.

"She's pretty." Edmund said.

"Ed, you're drooling." Peter warned him.

Edmund wiped his chin with the back of his hand. "What's Linda doing over here anyway? The headmaster said she'd be in trouble if she came back here."

"I don't know." Peter shrugged." I guess she prefers the company of us guys."

"I don't blame her." Edmund said. "Girls are too catty."

"Lucy isn't." Peter pointed out.

"Lu doesn't count." Edmund said. "She was dropped on her head when she was little."

"Yeah, by you." Peter reminded him.

"It wasn't on purpose I swear."

Peter looked back at Linda. "Five pounds says she agrees to go on a date with me."

Edmund let out a burst of laughter. "You're on. But remember, this isn't Narnia, don't kiss her hand."

Peter blushed remembering when he'd been introduced to a girl shortly after they'd come back from Narnia for the first time. She'd looked at him funny then run off to tell her friends what a hand-kissing weirdo he was.

"Shut up, Ed." Peter gave his brother a little shove. He then walked over to talk to Linda.

"Hey." She said.

"Hi." Peter said. "So what's up?"

"Nothing much." Linda took a pack of gum out of her purse, "Want some?"

Peter shook his head. "No thanks."

"Okay then." She looked over at Edmund who was staring at them as though he was watching a horse race. "What's wrong with your brother?"

"So many things." Peter said, "Anyway...I was wondering...if maybe..."

While they talked, Clive happened to walk by. Oh look, it's Phyllis's boyfriend. Why was he talking to Linda? Clive crawled into the bushes behind them. Even though eavesdropping was wrong, he was willing to do it for Phyllis.

"If maybe what?" Linda asked.

"If you wanted to go out with me." he said finally.

"Like on a date?" Linda looked fairly happy. It seemed like she might just say yes.

"Yes, on a date." Peter willed himself not to twiddle his thumbs as he sometimes did when he was nervous.

"I'd love to." Linda told him.

Clive jumped out the bushes. "How could you do that to Phyllis?"

"Phyllis?" Linda asked, glaring at Peter. "Who's Phyllis?"

"His girlfriend." Clive said bitterly.

"You have a girlfriend?" Linda slapped Peter across the face and took off.

Edmund was now sitting on the grass eating popcorn. (I have no idea where he got the popcorn from). "Oh that's got to hurt!" He exclaimed while his brother got slapped.

"Linda, wait!" Peter called after her. "I don't have a girlfriend named Phyllis, I don't even know anyone named Phyllis! I don't even know this guy!"

She turned around and stuck out her tongue at him.

He turned back to Clive. "Great, now she hates me."

"Serves you right for trying to cheat on Phyllis." Clive said stubbornly. Then he flinched. "You're not going to beat me up are you?"

"I don't even know you." Peter pointed out. "And I don't know anyone named Phyllis either."

How could he? Phyllis deserved better than him. "Well, don't think I'm not going to tell Phyllis all about your almost-date." Then he remembered that Peter was a lot bigger than him and flinched again.

"You go do that." Peter said. He pulled a coin out of his pocket and handed it to him. "Here's a coin for the pay-phone." Anything to get this guy out of his face!

He doesn't think she'll believe me. Clive thought. Well, He was going to tell her anyway. Too bad he didn't have her number. Well maybe pretending to go call her would shake this two-timer up a bit.

Edmund came up to Peter laughing hysterically.

"Not. One. Word." Peter hissed.

"Sorry Pete, but that was better than the cinema!"

"You know, I think I might just know that guy from some where." Peter tried to remember where he'd seen Clive before.

"Wait, wasn't he the one that laughed when I forgot my torch in Narnia?" Edmund gasped.

"By the Lion's mane!" Peter exclaimed. "And he called Susan 'Phyllis'! Wait that means he think that Su and I..."

"Ew!" Peter and Edmund said at the same time.

"I'd better go clear this up." Peter laughed as he walked off to look for Clive. Then he turned back to his brother. "Oh and Edmund?"

"Yeah?"

"She did say yes so you owe me five pounds."

"Rats!" Edmund was hoping that Peter had forgotten about that. There goes my lunch money...

"So Phyllis is your sister?" Clive asked in disbelief.

"Uh-huh." Peter said struggling to keep a straight face. "And her name is Susan."

"She said it was Phyllis..." Clive said.

"Well it's not the name mum gave her I can tell you that?" Peter told him.

Clive sighed. Boy did he feel stupid. "Sorry I ruined it with you and Linda."

"It's okay, man." Peter said kindly. "You didn't know. And I can see that you really care about my sister."

Clive nodded. "Not that she'll ever like me."

Peter felt bad for Clive. He seemed like a nice guy but there was no way Susan was going to go for him. She was too used to princes. Not with out a little help anyway. Peter smirked and said, "Clive my friend, how would you like to go out with my sister the first Friday night of the holidays?"

How would he like it? He'd love it. But Phyllis would never agree. She didn't even like him enough to tell him her name. "I'd love to but..."

"Pick her up at seven."

It was the first weekend of the holidays and Susan couldn't believe she didn't have any plans. It looked like she was doomed to sit in all evening and play chess with Lucy. Then she remembered, that's right, Peter set me up on a blind date for tonight. She wasn't all that sure she was going to like whoever she was being set up with.

"You'll like him, Su." Peter assured her as they stood together in the living room. "My judgment's better than yours anyway."

"Is not!" Susan argued.

"Rabadash?" Peter raised an eyebrow.

"Sure, hold that over me for ever." Susan grumbled as she folded her arms across her chest and sat down the couch.

"Oh Su!" Lucy cried running up to her. "You're not ready!"

"What's it matter? It's just one of Peter's friends." Susan pointed out.

"What's wrong with my friends?" Peter demanded.

"Nothing." Susan pouted at him.

"At least put on a nicer dress than that!" Lucy insisted.

Susan slumped down on the couch. "Lucy, why don't you go pick something out for me if you don't like what I'm wearing."

Lucy came back with a nicer dress.

"Lu..." Susan didn't want to wear such a nice dress out on a blind date, What if the date was a spit talker and got it all yucky?

"Please Su?" Lucy did her best 'cute little girl face' "Pretty please?"

"Oh all right." Susan took the dress from her and went to change. When she came out of the bathroom Lucy and Edmund were standing there. They clapped as she walked out.

"You look so pretty, Su." Lucy told her. "Mum! come see how pretty she looks!"

She did look pretty. The sweater and matching dress she was planning one wearing looked too much like her school uniform. But this dress was longer, richer, and slightly resembled the sort of clothes she'd worn as a queen in Narnia. (Only more modern and not quite as nice).

"I don't care about your dress, I'm clapping because I've really got to go!" Edmund nudged Susan out of the way and raced into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

ding dong Someone was at the door. Susan went over and opened it. She gasped when she saw who it was. "Stalker boy?"

He smiled. "Hi Phyllis." He beamed at her.

Oh no! This was her worst nightmare! Or was it? She hated to admit it but stalker boy did clean up better than she'd thought. He wasn't handsome or even cute for that matter but she could tell that he'd put forth effort. He had a rose in his hand and offered it to her. She took it with a slightly forced smile.

Helen Pevensie and her Husband came down the stairs to meet him. He spoke politely and thoughtfully to them. He was very nice to Lucy. He'd brought some candy for her on the way over.

"Thank you." Lucy told him.

"It's nothing I just remembered that Ph-I mean, Susan had a little sister. And kids tend to like candy." Clive said.

"How did you know?" Susan asked.

"I asked Peter if he could tell me a little bit about you so I didn't feel like a complete moron." then he added. "Or worse, a stalker boy." He looked at Susan when he said this.

Susan Blushed. "Sorry."

"It's okay."

Lucy rummaged though the box of candy Clive had brought. flush. Edmund walked out of the bathroom. "Hey Clive." He said. Then he looked at Lucy, "I hope you plan to share that!"

Lucy grinned at him. "Sure, I'll save all the Turkish delight for you."

Edmund used to love Turkish Delight but after the whole white witch thing he didn't care for it as much. He put his hand over his mouth and raced into the bathroom.

Lucy chuckled to herself. And Peter gave her a high-five.

"I love your family." Clive told Susan. "I wish I had a big family. I'm an only child."

"I didn't know that." Susan said.

"Well you two can get to know each other over dinner, come on." Peter stood up and shouted towards the bathroom. "Come on Ed. We're going to be late!"

"Wait," Susan was confused. "You guys are coming with us?"

"Yeah you got a problem with that?" Edmund said as he wanted out of the bathroom.

"Not at all." Susan gave Edmund a light hug. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Why are you guys going?" Helen asked them.

"We're the chaperones mum," Peter smiled at her. "Can't let Su go off with a suitor with out proper supervision."

"Gosh Pete," His father laughed. "You're a natural at this! It's like you've done it before.

Edmund, Lucy, Susan, and Peter exchanged glances remembering the old days at Cair Paravel. Lucy giggled, Susan smiled and Edmund and Peter nodded. Yup, they knew what they were doing alright.

"Lucy's not going too is she?" Helen asked. "Because her bedtime is..."

"No mum, it's okay." Edmund assured her. "She's not coming."

"Hey Ed, don't hang this one on a hook okay?" Peter joked.

"The lightining bolt of tash strikes from above." Lucy added.

Moments later Susan was piled into a car sandwiched between Edmund and Peter who were singing "A million bottles of beer on the wall." and her quite but happy date, Clive. She smiled to herself. Maybe she could get used to live in England after all. And even if she couldn't she knew her siblings would be there for her as long she believed in what they'd shared together.


End file.
